Life's a bitch
by Scottish99
Summary: Everything was going great she was in a stable relationship but then her world wasn't just rocked it was dropped from a great hight. Can Janet help get her through it will there relationship survive or will the secret Rachel was keeping prove to be to much for the blonde DS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **_Established relationship set somewhere after season 3 only Rachel and Sean never got married. _

_Sorry my grammar is crap so if anyone wants to beta read pm. There __**Will be strong language **__but then you all watch this show nothing new there then. _

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters cause if I did, they so would be together and Janet so would have slapped Andy. _

**Chapter One- The Three Drunks **

"Right kids, we getting' drunk then?" Gill said as the three women began to put on their coats.

"What kind of question is that?" Rachel grinned happily slinging her handbag over her shoulder.

"Of course we are, mum's out with her friends at a bingo night, Taisie's at her dads for the night and Elise is staying at her friends for the night." Janet said smiling as they began to leave the station.

"Let's get pissed then." The boss said as she rubbed her hands together as they began to walk the short distance to their favorite pub.

**3 Hours Later**

Sitting at a table the three women were considerably drunk and half way through their fourth bottle and making quite the racket laughing and joking with each other happily.

"Wait you two are together as in shaggin', bloody hell, for how long?" Gill enquired leaning back in her chair taking a gulp of her wine.

"Two and a half months." Rachel slurred leaning on the table.

"Well slap me red, you took your fuckin' time." Gill said shocking the other two women.

"What?" Janet and Rachel said at the same time.

"Please you two shoulda been at it months ago." Godzilla grinned causing the other two officers to shake their heads in amusement.

"God I need a fag, back soon." Rachel said standing up putting her jacket on sticking a fag in her mouth and a lighter in her hand as she stood up swaying a little.

The brunette turned taking two steps to leave when she realized that she was going in the wrong direction so she turned to go the other way to see the other two pointing in the right direction laughing. Of course laughing at the youngest member of the group earned them the middle finger which just made them laugh even harder. When Rachel was making her way her way back they heard her say 'You wanna shut your mouth or imma break it.'

"Knobhead." She muttered sitting back down placing her on her lover's thigh.

"Making friends kid." Gill grinned pouring them all other glass finishing off the fourth bottle.

"Knobhead more like flaming twat" she grumbled.

"Right ladies lets finish this and call a taxi since we all have work in the work on the morning." Janet said.

Like the blonde had said they finished off their drinks before they called for a taxi but they were told they would have to wait another twenty minutes so they decided to start walking since they were all heading in the same direction. Outside Rachel linked her arm through Janet's right arm and decided to have another fag as Gill linked her arm with Janet's other arm. Of course in the process of taking a draw from her fag Rachel nearly tripped up and landed on her face if it hadn't of been for her girlfriend keeping her up right on her feet.

"Janet, Gill." Rachel said stopping them so she could use her foot to stub out her finished fag.

"Yes love, yes cock." They said in unison.

"I think I'm drunk, I can't feel my toes, can you guys?" The brunette enquired slurring her words as they started walking again.

"Kid I've had that much to drink that I can't feel legs." Gill said slurring her words just as much.

"Oh guys I just got us a taxi stop walking I said that we were waiting here." Janet said interrupting the other two's conversation.

"Bye kids, see ya in the morning." Gill said as the taxi dropped Rachel and Janet off since the blonde's house was the closest.

They two woman began to walk up the path laughing like teenagers as they got to the front door. Janet tried to open the door which wasn't easy being drunk then there was the fact that Rachel had wrapped her arms around her waist from behind with her front pressed against the blonde's front as she kissed. Finally Janet managed to open the door and let the younger woman in as she locked it behind them. Grinning Rachel spun her girlfriend around pressing her up against the wall causing her to drop her keys and her handbag on the floor as the brunette kissed her passionately.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." The brunette grinned against the older woman's lips.

"Upstairs but be quiet or you'll wake mum up." Janet smiled turning off the hall light as they made their way up the stairs drunkenly.

**The Next Morning**

Hearing the shriek of the alarm clock Janet grabbed her phone quickly turning it off it was hurting her headache it was like there was someone standing on it but with a couple of Ibuprofen she would be fine. Rolling over the blonde reached over to cup the woman beside her cheek running her thumb across the soft skin to awaken her.

She grinned when the brunette scrunched up her face but buried her face in her face in her pillow lying on her stomach. Leaning over Janet pressed her lips against her cheek where her hand had just been. Smiling at her girlfriend's unwillingness to wake up Janet ran her hand down Rachel's naked back in a soothing motion.

"Hey, Rachel it's time to get up." The blonde smiled.

"I'm still sleeping." Rachel groaned.

"If you get up know we can shower together and by that I mean shower since we both have hangovers."

"I'm awake." Rachel said sitting up stealing a kiss before heading off to the shower.

With goodbyes to Dorothy after breakfast the two women headed off for the station for work and to see if Gill was still alive after their little night out one thing for sure Rachel felt like she was dying Janet however was feeling a little better after their hot shower and a couple of pain killer.

Walking straight to their desk the two women hung their jackets on the coat stand and put their handbags under their desk when Rachel spotted Gill in her office so she pointed to her so they invited themselves into her office and sat down across from her.

"Flash your Charlie's, run around the garden while singing?" Janet asked smiling at her boss.

"Not so loud pal and no I didn't they stayed away which is more than I can say for you two a certain brunette was all over you when you got out the taxi." Godzilla said making the other two blush as Rachel leaned forward placing her hands flat on the desk then her head on top of her head.

"I don't feel right." Rachel groaned.

"That Sherlock is because we all have hangovers some more than others." Janet smiled smugly.

"I hate you… I'm gonna be sick." Rachel said standing up rushing to the ladies room.

"Should we, yeah we should go and check she is okay it's partly our fault she is so hung-over." Godzilla said before they went after her. As soon as they got their Janet held back her lovers hair while Gill sat on the counter beside the sink.

"Janet." She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm late as in late, late. I can't remember the last."

"Right kid I'll go get you a pregnancy test from the pharmacy." Gill said hopping off the counter leaving to two women alone.

Finished for the moment Rachel flushed the toilet and went over to the sink rinsing out her mouth before sitting on the counter followed by her girlfriend who sat next to her leaning against the wall as Rachel leaned on her placing her head on her shoulder snuggling in. The next thing that the blonde heard was her partner muttering something about having a snooze before she heard said partners breathing even out.

For a while there was nothing but the breathing of the youngest women's even breathing as the other ran her fingers through the brunette locks. Until brown eyes fluttered open and looked up into blue eyes looking down at her with a smile.

"Hey pal." Janet said.

"Hey… I'm sorry… The week before we got together I was pissed off I'd been to see Dominic I was pissed off so I did what I normally do I got a little bit drunk and had a one night stand. I never thought about it I'm not always on time this job stressful I never thought anything about it then we've been so busy I forgot." Rachel said rambling sitting up.

"Rachel, hey there Sherlock even if you are pregnant it's not the end of the world it's only a baby. Well to me it's a baby to you the tiny person that is one the scariest things in the world to you. The point is I'm not going to leave you just because you're pregnant." Janet said pulling the younger women into a cuddle.

Smiling the blonde used her forefinger and thumb to make the brunette look at her before smiling then bringing their lips together in a soft lingering kiss just as the door opened but it was just Gill coming in with a pharmacy back containing six pregnancy tests a bottle of water and a packet of chewing gum.

"Here kid come to my office and tell me what they say I'll go tell the others I have you down checking some files for me while you are in here so they don't come looking for you both." Gill said handing the youngest officer the bag with a smile.

"Thanks boss." Rachel said with an appreciative smile.

The first five minutes was one of the longest five minutes that Sherlock had ever had in her life then when she turned over the stick there staring her right in the face was 'pregnant'. So of course Rachel drank the bottle of water and did the other five tests. She then spent the next five minutes pacing the bathroom chewing the gum that she was given. Then when she had gotten Janet to turn over them and tell the result she got five more positives she put them back in the box in the bag into the bin before they shared one more kiss then left to tell the boss.

"Yeah life's a bitch." Kevin said as they passed Janet sitting down at her desk having already asked if Rachel wanted her to go with her but Rachel said she would be fine.

"That's why I'm here to be the light in everyone's life." Rachel said grinning at them all before knocking on the boss's door and walking in shutting the door behind her.

Once Rachel had shared the news with Godzilla she made and appoint with her doctor who sent her to get a scan since she drank so much last night but then she didn't know she was pregnant anyway the doctor just wanted to make sure. Rachel was too nervous to go along so she asked if she could steal Janet so she could go with her. Thankfully everything was fine with it and she was told that she was two and a half months pregnant what neither of the two women were prepared for was for the doctor to congratulate her tell her that she was having twins which scare the living shit into Rachel. They did go with a handful of copies of the scan though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When they got back to the office they still hadn't been given anything cases so by the looks of it they are having a paper work day. So Rachel decided the place was a little quite so she decided to turn on the radio that was sitting on the middle of the desk between hers and Janet's as they began to type away. As usual Kevin was arsing around. Rachel then decided that she was wanting chocolate so she went to get one of her usual Areo mouse and sat back down listening to the music play. Not to mention the packets and packets of sherbet she had stop to get on their way back from the scan, out of nowhere she got a craving for any and all sherbet so she made her lover stop for her so they could get some while they were at the pharmacy dropping of a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins.

"Rachel." Janet said looking up at her over the top of her glasses stopping typing the report that she was in the process of typing up.

"Yes, Janet Scott of Scotland Yard." The brunette grinned.

"If you keep tappin' that sherbet stick off the desk then I'm gonna stab ya with it." The blonde said with a warning tone as if she was telling one of her daughters off.

"I'm dying for a fag." She leaned over so she could say it quietly.

"Eat your sherbet and try not to think about it." Janet replied just as the boss came out her office and stopped at their desk and from the looks of it they were about to get told they had a case much to their disgust in five minutes it would be six which meant they could knock off for the day at a decent time for a change.

"Alright listen up you lot, you lazy slackers can go home for the night. If I don't see coats being put on in the next minute then you're staying late to type up other reports." Gill said causing the others to cheer, say yes rather loudly or lunge to get their jacket as she went back to her office to do the same thing.

"Just in time to pick up the kids from drama class so I will call mum to tell her that we will pick them up on the way home." Janet said as they got into the blondes car.

Pulling up at the side of the curb the door of the car was instantly opened by the oldest of the blondes daughters who greeted them both as she was texting before she got a bollocking to put her seat belt on. Then they left to go and pick up Taisie from her drama class who sat in the back with her big sister yapping the entire way home about her class and what was happening in it and not to mention the all the gossip that she had picked up from school that she just had to share with the other people in the car. They did however decide that they would have Chinese for dinner and put on a movie provided that it was okay with Dorothy.

Now all suited and booted in there PJ's the four of them huddled on the couch together with Dorothy sitting in one of the arm chairs the only one dressed. It had taken about fifteen minutes for the girls agree on what movie that they were watching but Rachel had told them if they didn't pick a movie and agree then she would pick a scary one so they agreed to watch Bed & Breakfast Love Is A Happy Accident. Then they ordered dinner and started the movie deciding it was better to start the movie know than when the food arrives. Half way through the movie Dorothy went to bed which left the four of them cuddled up on the couch.

With the girls in bed Janet and Rachel decided to watch an old black and white movie before they too went to bed. Rolling over onto her rolled onto her right side only to instantly feel Janet's arms wrap around her waist and pull her against her front as she rested her head on her shoulder back to front. For some reason this action always made the brunette smile normally whenever her other partners did this it always made the younger woman feel like she was being smothered but with Janet it was different, with Janet it made her smile and feel loved.

**5:30 am the next day**

Throwing her arm out the bed Janet reached over and picked up her wring phone pressing against her ear as she rolled onto her back so she didn't wake her lover.

"DS Scott." She said groggily while looking at the clock,

"Mornin' slap, listen to your baby mamma to get up we have a case dead guy found need ya to meet me at the see the scene it's a good one." Godzilla said through the phone. They hung up then Janet was texted the address.

"Rachel darling get up we have a case." Janet said waking her girlfriend up then quickly getting changed before going to wake her mum to ask her to get the girls up.

Rachel said to Janet that she was going to quickly nip home to quickly change. As usual she had to break every speed limit to get there on time was enough to get her banned from driving for life but none the less she was there in time to catch them just going into the briefing room. Her majesty waited until everyone was seated and had a copy of the case file and gave them a couple of minutes to read over the file quickly.

"Boss you got a pic of his face he aint facin' the right way, coulda smiled." Kevin said getting the death glare from all three woman and some chuckles from the other men.

"Here this is our fella." Gill said bringing his face up on the big screen. "As of yet we don't have an ID on him so let's make this first priority, we need to know where he was going, where he came from, if he was meeting someone. He's been beating and stabbed and left with some kind of mark still waiting for Julie to get back to me." Gill said no one however seemed to notice that Rachel had frozen and was staring at the screen and hadn't heard a word that had been said.

"Rachel you listening…kid…you okay Rachel?" Gill asked after trying numerous times to get the young Detectives Constables attention.

"I…I need to see him." Rachel said standing up putting her jacket on then leaving to go and see Julie Dodson.

"Do you want me too?" Janet asked pointing after her secret lover.

"No, when she comes back she can explain herself after I give her the bollocking of her life. Now people get to it oh Janet help me with this mark will you slap I've seen it before somewhere." Gill said as everyone began to leave.

About thirty minutes later Rachel made her way back into the office Gill had already had a text off of Julie saying that Rachel was there but she had no idea why as the brunette wouldn't say why she was there.

She looked around the office to see everyone working then looked into her boss's office to see her lover sitting beside her boss as they looked at the screen so she took a deep breath trying to compose herself before making her way over there. With one more deep breath she wrapped an arm tightly around herself and lifted her arm up knocking on the door before going in even though hadn't been told to come in but then no one ever did.

When the door open it made both women turned to face the door to see the brunette standing there and it was more than obvious that she had been crying and to say the least she looked petrified. Standing up Gill took of her glasses putting them on her desk before walking over to the taller woman standing in the door way pointing to the chair before going around shutting all the blinds. It was obvious the woman had to say something person and she was damned if she was going to let the whole office see her cry in front of them.

"Did you know him?" Gill enquired leaning forward on her desk leaning on her arms.

"His name is Benjamin Clark I've known his since I was little since I was two." Rachel said looking down into her lap her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Ahh kid… shit Janet can you give us a minute." Gill said as Rachel looked up and made eye contact with her instantly Janet knew there was something going in they weren't telling him but she knows from experience the last thing you do is push Rachel.

"No! uh please stay, you're going to find out anyway but I'd rather you heard it from me first." Rachel said reaching out grabbing the blondes arm to stop her from standing up and leaving.

"I just need a minute, I'm just gonna go to the loo." Sherlock said standing up and leaving she could feel her morning sickness wake up but she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or what she was about to do and tell her best kept secret or a bit of both really. It took her a good ten minutes to stop vomiting but she managed to stop and rinse out her mouth then go back to the other getting a piece of chewing gum first from her handbag then went back into Gills office shutting the door again sitting beside her lover which as just as well because said lover was just about to come and find her.

"When I was 11 my mum was having an affair with the guy that she ran with when I was 12 it wasn't really a secret he was a sorta friend of the family Phil. One night when my dad was at the pub as usual so he wasn't going to becoming home anytime soon till the early hours. Mum had Phil round, Allison was at a friends for the night and Dominic was at our grans I didn't want to go because Ben was stayin' the night. I was being a brat I shoulda just gone to me grans with Dom and none of it would have happened." Rachel said reaching up whipping a tear away that had run down her cheek as Janet took her free hand in her giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Wasn't your fault Kid." Gill jumped.

"Mum had passed out drunk Ben had nipped home it was right next door to change his jammie bottoms 'cause he's spilled ma juice on him. I heard him come up the stairs I thought he was going to the bathroom but he, he came into my room and did things to me Ben walked in just as he was finished and started to shout for help Phil beat him till he was unconscious next thing I know Ben's dad was beating the shit outa Phil." Rachel said before breaking down into tears so Janet wrapped her arms around her and let her cry onto her shoulder.

"That's when we met it was first case I ever worked on we discovered he done to about ten other girls killed 'em though the sick twat left that mark on them. Rachel's mum always thought he never did but we had him dead to rights DNA both Rachel's and Bens testimony's. I never knew it was her till the parole hearing six months ago as far as I was lead to believe that little girl had moved to Montrose a small town in Scotland." Gill said finishing off the story as Rachel sat up whipping her face with a tissue.

"As far as I was concerned nothing happened I went to therapy when I was a kid I left it behind the only thing I ever had anything to do with it till the first parole hearing six months ago…This mean they let him out?"

"Here's what going to happen I will phone the parole and rip who ever forgot to inform you he was out a knew one then I will brief the others and tell them not to say how sorry they are to you are anything like that and you two will go and get the girl and bring them here as long as he is out there then the girls are here or at home with you both and two uniforms out the front of your house and two uniforms out the back till we find him."

Janet had told Rachel that she was driving since the brunettes hands were still shaking. The ride was quite which made both women feel a little uncomfortable until Rachel finally broke the silence telling her lover that she was sorry for not telling her but Janet simply told her that she wasn't sad or angry that in fact she understood and that if it was her instead then she would have done the same thing too. When they arrived outside the school Janet leaned over and hugged her girlfriend before they shared a kiss.

They walked inside the school and told the receptionist that they were there and asked what classes the girls were in then with permission to get the girls personally even though they were going to get it they went in search of the room keeping in mind to pick up some work for them to do while they were off. Knocking on the door the two women walked into the class room which caused everyone in the room to look at them and Elise to groan and looked unimpressed which just made the two adults grin.

"Sorry to interrupt I'm Janet Scott but I need my kid Elise get your stuff. Rachel do you want to go and get Lady GaGa while I talk to Mrs Richard." Janet said with a small smile. Smiling back Rachel nodded as the two went to go and get Taisie.

Just like Janet had Rachel knocked on the class room door introducing herself I'm Rachel Bailey here to pick up Taisie. Get your stuff kid, can I get any homework for her that you have planned for the next couple of days." Rachel said to the teacher.

"Why?" Taisie asked as Rachel was giving the homework and a list of instructions with page numbers and what not while Janet's youngest stood up putting her things in her bag.

"You wanna stay here all day while your sister comes with me to play with the cool kids?" The brunette DC grinned.

"No chance." The teen said practically running to join them.

"Well come on then Lady Gaga."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

It had been two days since they have been looking for Phil and they were still no closer to finding him. Everyone was on edge especially Rachel she had already snapped at a few people this morning. Janet was concerned that she hadn't cried well properly or anything about Ben yet and as soon as she or Gill tries to bring the subject up they are shot down in flames. One thing for sure the hot headed Detective Constable was on verge of throwing a complete tantrum. The fact that she also couldn't go anywhere without someone being there was starting to drive her nuts to was a moment of piece and quite alone with no one there to watch her every move really too much to ask for. To top things off Gill wasn't letting her work on the case unless it was for information and for a witness on the basis that some twat of a lawyer might try and say that she framed him for revenge.

"God muuuum, I'm bored." Taisie moaned from her spot at one end of Janet's and Rachel's desk opposite from her big sister.

"Do your homework then or play on your IPad." Janet said not bothering to look from her computer screen to her youngest daughter.

"But it needs charged." The young teen whined like it was the end of the world.

"What do you think the station is powered by little leprechauns on bikes in the basement?" Rachel laughed earning laugh's from the other two at the two desks pushed together.

"No, that would be stupid." She replied.

"Your right every two hours we lock Kevin in the basement on the bike for him to peddle." The brunette laughed only to get a confused looked from Taisie.

"There is a plug right there you dork." Elise pointed out very amused at how daft her little sister was being.

Deciding that she had, had enough of her youngest daughter moaning Janet plugged in her youngest IPad. She knew the girls would get bored but she does agree with her boss that station was the safest place for them. Plus it put her mind at ease, she knows where there are and she knows that they are safe.

Janet hated the fact the she knew all about the case and what was happening but her lover didn't. Ever since they have been partners the two women have told each other everything well mostly everything Rachel hadn't told her about Phil but everything else she has and even if they don't do it straight away then the do it shortly after. The blonde DS also knows said lover is scared, worried, sad, angry and a little bit confused at what she was feeling but there is no way in hell the brunette was going to admit it.

Then Gill called a meeting on the case in the briefing room so far to see what they had so far but that meant that Rachel and the kids had to stay outside so they couldn't hear anything. There was no way in hell that Gill was putting one – Rachel in danger and two- the case in jeopardy because she knows what Twats some solicitors can be. Giving her partners shoulder a pat as she passed the blonde gave her a reassuring smile as they all piled into briefing room shutting the door behind them.

Deciding she needed a little bit of a distraction while the others were away in there gathering Rachel told Taisie to put some music on that she had downloaded to her IPad. Of course to keep the piece all three had to agree on the song so that there was no complaining through the song. Meanwhile in the briefing room when they heard the music begin to play they all turned to look out the window amused at the sight that greeted them, the three outside bopping their heads in time with the music singing alone as they worked.

"What is that racket?" Gill asked scrunching up her face as they heard the three outside get slightly louder with their singing.

But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)

Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments

Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in

But me and grungy fuckin it man

I am stuntin' and flossin' and

Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch

I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,

No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)

Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers

Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'

They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard

I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard

Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello

John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no

I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those

The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up

This is fucking awesome

Opening the door to the briefing room to look at the three outside to find them all dancing in their chairs like they were in a nightclub making the others laughing. Thankfully for their lives the music was loud enough they couldn't hear the others laughing at the. No one new how long they had been watching the three ladies dancing but the next song had come on Alex G and Tyler Ward version of 'Can't hold us' originally by Macklemore just like the first song was only they were listening to the cover versions by Alex G. Gill decided just to leave it at least if they were out there dancing and singing then they weren't snooping.

"How can Rachel singing along with that so fast." Kevin said scoffing.

"You know what she's like that one's good with her mouth, ain't she slap." Her majesty said looking at the brunette's partner before turning around and starting the briefing. "So where are we, what do we have?" The boss asked sitting down at the head of the table in her usual spot.

"Well I'm looking in every database available to see if he is renting or has any property in his name or any alias I can think of that he might be using I checked with his parole officer for an address but he's in the wind." Janet explained.

"Mitch and I are checking with friend's cell mates if they know where he might be or if he had any plans for when he got out, it might have just been a week but the guys had over ten years to make plans but we'll keep looking." Lee said.

By the time that they were finished in the briefing room they had been in there for just over an hour so went they got out they all went to their desks to respective areas. Hearing them all pilling out Taisie put her headphones back in and by the looks of it something had happened in the last five minutes since the two teen's mother had looked out the window only to see them laughing smiling.

Sitting down at her desk Janet looked up to see Rachel leaning back against her chair taking a deep breath with her eyes closed and she placed both hand flat on her tiny baby bump. When the brown eyes opened and locked onto blue she smiled at the blonde before nodding her head answering the silent question 'If she was ok'.

"What's wrong with her?" Janet asked Elise since Taisie had her headphones in.

"Dad text us we're not going to his this weekend." Elise said a little bitterly.

"Aw chick want me to give call?" The blonde asked her oldest daughter only for her to get a head shake in response from both her daughters.

"Hey Rach this was just delivered for you at reception." Lee said handing the manila envelope over to the DC.

Thanking him she took the envelope and looked at the front with nothing but Detective Constable Rachel Bailey written in block capital letters. Opening the envelope she tipped the contents out onto her desk to reveal and CD in a blank case and a piece of paper that had been folded over. Deciding to look at the piece of paper first she picked it up and unfolded it. 'Hi Rachel' was all it said. Passing the letter over to her partner she picked up the CD and put it in her computer and let it play turning the volume down to it was low not wanting the girls to hear something that may disturb them for life. As Janet stood up going to stand behind the younger woman placing her hands on her shoulders so that she too could watch the DVD.

At first the screen was black but then people appeared it was like they were at a school concert. There were people acting or a doing a production if you like while a young girl sat a little to the left near the middle but not quite as she played the guitar a song that seemed to match what the others were doing. Suddenly it stopped the screen going black then the same young girl that looked about 12 sitting in a room alone obviously unaware that she was being watch as she played the piano perfectly. At first it was highland cathedral before she changed to Greensleves one of the newer longer versions then finishing with her last song as Time to say goodbye.

By now Gill had come over just as the screen turned to the girl playing the piano but then once again the screen went black so they automatically thought that it was finished until. Photos of Rachel appeared on the screen as if she was watching a PowerPoint one at a time ranging from when she was a baby till she was 12 and then now.

"The girl at the start with the piano is that you Sherlock?" Gill asked as they watch the screen this time it did finish with a picture of Rachel her mum and Phil from when she was about 8.

"Yeah, did you guys go to my mums place she never thought he, she always thought he was innocent always visited him?" Rachel asked her boss changing the subject quickly.

"What's her name?" Mitch asked.

"Sharon Bailey, I will get you a warrant Rachel you're staying cock so don't even think about it, but I need a word with you in my office about Ben please."

Following her boss into her office Rachel sat down in one of the chairs in front of her boss's desk as the door was shut. The younger woman waited until Godzilla had an a warrant ready for the others who then quickly left like there arses were on fire. God if that man was back with her mother, oh how she was going to strange the daft bitch. Taking off her glasses and placing them on her desk Gill leaned forwards leaning on her arms on the desk as she looked at one of the brightest officers she had ever come across.

"Ben was with a special branch of the army." Gill stated not really meaning it as a question.

"Yeah I don't know what they did but then I'm not entirely sure that I'm supposed to know it's top secret kind of bollocks that's why he never popped in any of the databases when you were looking for an identification he's has been scrubbed from anything like that." Rachel replied.

"The army has been calling you, as you are next of kin they needed you to have all the funeral information and if you know of any requests that he wanted for it or that you have. It's going to be on Wednesday 11:30am your to be the main Pallbearer and you have to give a eulogy if you can and we have to wear our dress uniforms like you'd expect but the government will be paying for it." Gill explained.

Not really knowing what to say or do Rachel just sat there staring at the wall nodding her head which is why her Majesty was thankful she had written down everything that she has just said. She had just had to do that and was defiantly not in any hurry to do it again. If she was honest she was worried about the brunette sitting in front of her staring, normally people would have cried properly by now or got angry thrown things anything but Rachel just seemed to be avoiding the subject which usually means it's going to hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I didn't know you could play piano guitar yeah piano no you play beautifully Sherlock." Gill said with a small smile deciding to bringing the younger woman out of the trance that she was in but she was telling the truth the young woman did play beautifully.

"Uhh yeah I don't usually tell people I play piano guitar yes but the piano something I like to keep to me self, Janet and the kids know Taisie is forever getting me to play her songs on them but thank you." Rachel said standing up before opening the office door. She then turned to Godzilla and thanked her for everything she had done on the case, for her and for Ben.

Opening the door she went back to her desk to finish doing her paper work and whatever else she had to do, really she was just trying to take mind off what the others were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Did you find him?" Rachel asked her lover who was sitting back down at her desk so that she can prepare her interview prep for when she goes in with him.

"Yup, pulsa is searching his house as we speak he is in an interview room or at least he will be once her has been processed then I am going to interview him in about an hour provided he doesn't call for a lawyer." Janet said giving her a reassuring smile.

Nodding then muttering about going to the loo Rachel got up and left after all it's not like she could go outside for a fag. Grabbing Gills attention and pointing to the girls then to Rachel who was leaving to the boss would get the hint Janet gave the younger women a minute or two before following her to the bathroom.

Opening the door she popped her head in then went inside to see Rachel doing up her top button of her trousers as she went to wash her hand.

"Hi pal." Janet said leaning on the counter next to her lover.

"My trousers are getting to tight, I'm gonna have to go shopping at the weekend." The brunette complained.

"That's gonna happen soon enough especially with twin you will need those trousers with the elastic bit that goes over your bump sooner." Janet grinned.

"Yay for me."

"Are you okay love?" Janet asked a little worried.

"Yeah just being in the same room as him gives me the creeps all I really would like to do to that sick fuck is bash his face backwards." Rachel said clenching her fists.

"I know but there is no way in hell that he is getting anywhere near you." Janet said opening her arms for Rachel to walk into for a cuddle.

Holding the younger woman against her the blonde smiled at the contact for the past two days they have barley shared a kiss let alone a hug but then that did have something to do with the fact that there were never alone unless they were at home or in the toilets at work. You would think that they would have time to be alone at home but since they have two uniforms out front and two uniforms out the back plus the kids and the fact that they are getting home and just going straight to bed it's been that late at night.

"Do you mind if I have a couple of minutes alone." The DC asked pulling back but staying in the arms that were wrapped around her.

"So Sherlock's finally getting annoyed with being followed around like your spontaneously going to burst into flames." The blonde grinned. "Of course you can but if you're not back in six minutes I'm coming back or Godzilla will blow a fuse." Janet grinned.

Sharing a kiss the blonde let go then left leaving her partner alone in the bathroom to give her some space. Leaning against the counter Rachel wished she could have a cigarette right now but she knew she can't so taking a couple of deep breath before she made her way back outside down at her desk.

When she got back she had discovered that Phil's solicitor had arrived so her partner was away interviewing him. It gave her the creeps just thinking that her girlfriend was in the same room as him well it gave her more than the creeps if she was honest she wasn't really sure how she even felt about him being in the same building as them all.

**2 Hours Later **

Rachel was still sitting at her desk with the girls on either when Janet came back into the office and went to tell Gill what she had gotten from Phil which was crap all. She then sat back down at her desk and waited till she was joined by her boss.

"Did he say anything?" Rachel asked typing away on her computer.

"Uh not much he asked if we liked the video he sent." The blonde replied looking up at her lover.

"Someone call the fire brigade 'cause Scotty's knickers are on fire, or you know you could beam them up Scotty." Rachel said laughing with the others apart from Taisie who looked clueless.

"What is it with everyone saying beam me up Scotty I don't get it?" The young teen said confused.

"Haven't you seen Start Trek, me and you kid Star Trek marathon, now you gonna tell me what he said?" Rachel asked looking up at the brunette.

"He is only going to speak if he can speak to you." Gill said turning to look at the brunette DC. "Look I need the go ahead before I even consider it but it's up to you if you don't want to then that's fine no one will think any less we all understand." Gill said looking at the younger one.

Gill decided to give Rachel sometime to think about it and went back to her office to await the call from her boss to say if the DC was going to get the go ahead to do the interview or not but in the end its still up to her if she wants to do it. Meanwhile Rachel and Janet were typing away like the conversation hadn't just happened the only difference was Taisie was now trying to annoy her mother but wasn't getting very far since her mother was just encoring her.

If Rachel was honest then she was say no in a heartbeat the interviewing the scum bag but there is no way she is letting him getting away with killing with the one person who has been there for here her whole life even when her and Alison wasn't getting on because they had, had another argument. So if going in the same room as the scumbag then she will but that doesn't mean she had to be happy about it. God her stomach was churning making her feel so sick, she was dying for a fag and a drink of wine.

She at least thought that she had an hour to prepare for it but about half an hour later Godzilla came out of her office saying that they had the go ahead if she wanted to do the interview. The boss did remind her though that she was under no obligation to do this and that no one would think any less of her if she did say no. Taking a deep breath though the young DC said that she would do it but if he said or did one thing to step over the line then she was out of there so fast that their heads would spin.

Standing with her boss and her lover in the room next to the interview room that Phil was in Rachel watched him on the monitors with the other two women; she was nervous and unsure if she was going to manage to go through with it. When she was ready the two other women walked with her to the door making sure that she was okay before she went.

The first twenty minutes of the interview Phil let out bits and bobs but nothing really useful until now. Now he had given up the bodies of two other girls and was about to tell her why he killed Ben.

"See Rachel I waited nearly all your life to get that damn kid back. If he hadn't of come back then everything would have been fine I would of never been caught but you know shit happens so I had to get my revenge, tell me how did it feel when you saw that it was him?" Phil grinned. He was about six foot tall with a bold head and looked a little smug.

"Take him to holding boys we just got a confession on the murder of Benjamin Anderson." Rachel said grinning then standing up and leaving to go down stairs to the booking sergeant to arrest him and send him on his merry way. Meanwhile Phil was taken back to his cell so that they could get everything ready and have arrangements made to take him to prison.

Standing at the desk with all the papers the three women waited for Phil to be taken to the front desk where Rachel read him his Miranda rights arresting. Then when all the papers were signed he turned to the young brunette and smiled, a smile that would haunt their dreams for a while there was no mistaking it. It was the kind of smile that once you have seen it you'll never forget it. All Rachel really wanted to do was punch the smile right off his face.

"Hey Rachel." He said getting there attention then before any of them knew it he had launched forward wrapping his strong hands around her neck squeezing even with his hand cuffs on. The others were trying to pull him off her but he was stronger than the two women but Rachel somehow managed to get her faculties back and bunched him in the kidney.

Phil bent over in pain but that wasn't enough for the brunette DC. No she punched him again then got him to the ground then kept bunching him, to put it frank she was beating the crap out of him. All be it that he deserves it they also needed to keep his conviction and Rachel's job so Janet and Gill pulled her off him seeing that he had gotten a couple of punches in to.

"You take her to the loo's I'll go get the first aid kit." Gill said leaving the two women alone.

Saying nothing Janet lead her girlfriend to the ladies loo's then pointed for her to sit on the counter, the three woman's favorite meeting place. While they waited the blonde made sure her lover was okay before telling the younger woman how lucky she was. Coming into the toilets the boss handed her friend the first aid box.

"You did good kid." Gill said proudly. "Now get the girls and go home once your cleaned up I call off the uniforms and I will see you tomorrow at your Janet to get the car with you guys to the funeral like Rachel and I agreed." She added.

Standing in between the younger woman's legs Janet began to clean up the brunettes bloody nose before moving on to the cut on her lip. Of course Rachel moaned about the antiseptic being sore. When she was finished cleaning the cut lip she looked up into the brunettes eyes smiling as she cupped her cheek running her fingers across the smooth skin before leaning in stealing a kiss.

"Give us your hand love." Janet said before taking the hand given to her running it under the cold tap then drying the hand gently dabbing her knuckles dry before putting the antiseptic on it earning another groan of discomfort. "You should keep this covered up for a day or so, so that it doesn't get infected." Janet said before moving to let the younger woman hop down off of the counter.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled before they left to get the girls and their stuff before going home.

**At Home **

Dorothy was long asleep now snoring rather loudly and the girls were asleep to, Janet had gone in to their rooms to cheek on them only to find Elise asleep when she opened the door so she went to see Taisie who was also asleep in her room so she shut the door and climbed into her bed in her jammy shorts and a vest top. Rachel though had stayed down stairs in her boxers and on oversized lumber jack shirt to watch the end of the movie.

The blonde was just falling asleep when she heard the bedroom open so she opened one eye to see Rachel shutting the door then crawling up the bed and under the covers watching said blonde. Then when the younger brunette was sure that her lover was still awake with a grin she rolled on top of her lover placing her arms on either side of said lovers head on the pillows smiling down at her. Before Janet had time to say anything though Rachel was kissing her not that she was complaining, then the next thing she knew they were both naked and Rachel was entering her while kissing her neck, now she most defiantly wasn't complaining about this.

Rolling off Janet Rachel lay down beside her panting as they tried to catch their breath. Janet then rolled onto her right side to look at Rachel propping her head up on her elbow as she placed her hand on the brunette's stomach to get her attention.

"What was all that about?" Janet asked her girlfriend.

"I just needed to get it out my system, wait not that didn't come out the way I meant it." Rachel said.

"I know what you mean. Normally when you have had a really bad day you get drunk and sleep with someone and since you can't get drunk and I will kill you if you ever sleep with someone else other than me." Janet smiled.

"I'm sorry it sounds like I used you but I didn't, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't use me, it's what couples do, beside I will never complain if you want to have sex." The blonde grinned.

"Mmm, that's good." Rachel smiled leaning up for a kiss before they snuggled up. "Good night, Janet Scott of Scotland Yard." She added with a smile.

"Good night Sherlock." The blonde smiled as rhy fell asleeo.


End file.
